Diamond Adventures
by Final Flame Dragon
Summary: A pokemon story about sinnoh with some characters from the game and show.To see what some of the pokemon in this story look like go to
1. Chap 1

Author Note: I'm doing this disclaimer once because it starts to get annoying so, I don't own anything of pokemon;games,characters(except made up ones) 

A boy runs down the street toward a lab, dodging in and out of people so he can get there on time.People are looking on in fury every time he almost runs into someone.

"Yes!I finally am going to be able to get my first pokemon!"The boy says,smiling.He was a 14 year old with black hair,hazel eyes and was wearing a black leather jacket,a white undershirt with a blue pokeball on it, and blue jeans.

He was about to go into the lab's door when a boy came running out and right into him."Ouch," both boys said."You need to watch where you're going the black haired boy said."Sorry," the other boy said,"By the way my name's Jack,nice to meet you."

"My name is Derik," Derik said,"So, what's the rush"

"I just got my starter pokemon,"Jack said.

"Who did you get?"Derik asked.

"Leaf the Turtwig,"Jack said happily.

"Good choice Jack,"Derik said.

"Well i've gotta get started on my journey so,see ya,"Jack said walking away.

"See ya,"Derik said.

"Professor Rowan!"Derik called,"I've come to get my pokemon"

"Ah,Derik you made it,"Prof.Rowan said,"Come you have two choices left"

"Yeah I know I just saw a kid named Jack with his,"Derik said.

"Oh,so you met my grandson,"Prof.Rowan said,"Yes,anyway come."

They walked into a side room with a table and two bird perches with two flying pokemon on them.

"What are those?"Derik asked.

"Those pokemon are Starly and Staraptor,i've been doing some reaserch on them,"Prof.Rowan said.

"So,what are my two choices?"Derik asked eagerly.

"Chimchar or Piplup,"Prof.Rowan letting out the pokemon.

Chimchar was a small monkey with a flaming tail and Piplup was a small blue penguin.

"I think i'll choose Chimchar and name him Flare,"Derik said,happy that he was getting his first pokemon.

"Good choice,also here is your pokedex and five pokeballs,"Prof.Rowan said.

"Alright Prof.Rowan I gotta go,"Derik said leaving.

"Bye and be careful of the evil Team Galactic and Team Stratos,"Prof.Rowan said cautiously.

"So that's the famous Prof.Rowan huh?"A shadowy figure said from the shadows.

"Yes,"Another said,but this one was clearer and was wearing a greenish-silver jacket,"It's time to take our plan into action from Team Stratos!"

A/N:Cliffhanger,sorry kinda short, also any character or enemy ideas are welcome.Review and flames are welcome so I can make it better if I have to.


	2. Chapter 2

DragonLord24:Sorry it took this long,but I'm back with another chapter,I don't own pokemon,but I do own some of the characters.

"It's time for us to get started,"said the Team Stratos member.

"Yeah!"yelled the other,"Let's go Trent."

"Alright,go Chatot!"Trent said,"Now bring out yours Charlie."

"Okay,come out Buizel!"Charlie said

They went crashing through the professor's door and knocked him out while taking the Starly,Staraptor,and Piplup.

Meanwhile...

"Alright,I guess I have everything now,"Derik said.

"I guess you're ready for your adventure now aren't you?"Derik's Dad asked.

"Yup,"said Derik,"So,I guess I'll be going now,Dad."

"Have fun on your trip sweetie!"Derik's Mom said from the kitchen.

"I will Mom!"Derik said,"Alright,bye Mom and Dad."

"Bye son!"his mom and dad said as he left.

When Derik got to the city gates the cops were in his way.

"Sorry kid,but no one leaves until Prof.Rowan is found,"the officer said.

"What happened?"Derik asked.

"He was kidnapped by some Team Stratos member earlier,"officer said.

"Anything I can do to help?"Derik asked.

"No stay out of this,"the cop said warningly.

(I'm gonna help anyway)thought Derik.

When he got to Prof.Rowan's lab he started looking around.

"Prof.Rowan!" Derik yelled, and then noticed something move.

'Hello?" Derek called but, there was no answer.

He walked back outside and was blocked by two shady characters.

"Hello, we are from Team Stratos!" one of them said.

"My name's Trent," one said

"And I'm his partner Charlie," the other said.

"Where's Prof.Rowan!" Derik asked angrily.

"I don't know but, if you beat us in a battle I might remember," Charlie said

"Alright, fine," Derik said, pulling out his pokeball.

"Go, Chatot!" said Trent.

"Go, Buizel!" said Charlie.

"Fine, go Flare!" Derik said, calling out his Chimchar.

"A Chimchar, this should be easy!" said Charlie.

"Don't get to cocky," Derik said, "Now,Flare use Scratch on Chatot!"

"Ha, Chatot dodge and use Peck!" said Trent.

Flare jumped towards Chatot but, Chatot jumped away and started pecking him.

"Buizel use Warer Gun!" commanded Charlie.

Buizel's attack hit Flare but, also hit Chatot.

"You fool, Chatot Tackle Chimchar!" said Trent.

"Flare, dodge and use Ember!" Derik yelled.

"Not so fast, Buizel use Aqua Jet!" yelled Charlie.

Flare's attack hit Chatot, knocking it out but, Buizel hit to fast and sent Flare sprawling, really weak.

"Return Chatot," Trent said, disappointed.

"This doesn't look to good," said Derik, running to Flare.

"Ha, Buizel finish this off with Water Gun!" said Charlie.

"Ramoth use Protect," someone said.

A big shadow came over Derik and Flare and stopped the Water Gun.

"What the?" Derik and Charlie said in unison.

"Now use Hyper Beam," the person said.

"Run!" Charlie said as he and Trent fled, but they were hit by the Hyper Beam and sent flying while a card fell down in front of Derik.

A/N:Finished, also who do you think Ramoth and its trainer are and what secrets does the card hold?You'll have to wait until next time to find out!


End file.
